


Warmth

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You were reluctant to leave the warm confines of your bed
Relationships: Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who have liked/commented on this series so far. I appreciate it. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

You woke to the sound of early morning song birds happily chirping a merry tune. The sunlight filtering through your bedroom window tried to coax you awake, warming your skin and kissing your face with light. You yawned loudly, stretching your arms above your head as your stiff shoulders popped from the sudden strain. You grunted softly, tucking your arms back under your blankets to stave off the chill in the air. It was quite cold this morning and you were reluctant to get out of bed. But you knew you would have to move eventually. You really needed to pee and soon you would be forced to leave the warm confines of your bed, whether you liked it or not.

You grumbled under your breath, your brain slowly defrosting as you tried to figure out the quickest way to go to the bathroom and jump back into bed without losing too much of your body heat. When you finally had a plan mapped out you started to move, intent on getting out of bed. As you inched your way toward the edge of the mattress, you felt a warm body press up against your back. You paused when you felt Yugo's hot breath hit the back of your neck, the warmth rolling down your spine and making your skin tingle. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you snug against his body and preventing you from escaping.

"Good morning, Yugo."

"Morning" he grunted against your back. 

You rubbed his arm and he sighed with content, squeezing you tighter around the waist. It only made your need to pee worse and if he squeezed any harder you were afraid your bladder was going to burst.

"I need to get up" you said.

Yugo groaned as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, wisps of hair tickling your skin.

"No" he whined. "You're so soft and warm."

It was tempting to stay wrapped in his arms but you really needed to go to the bathroom. You tried to pry his arms from around you but he refused to budge. He nuzzled his face against your neck, a noise of protest bubbling up his throat as you tried to escape him again.

"Come on Yugo, let go" you urged.

"No."

You started to struggle in his grip and his arms became iron tight around your waist, causing you to squeak as he put pressure on your stomach.

"Yugo! I gotta pee!" you exclaimed. "If you squeeze me any tighter, I'm going to wet myself!"

Yugo let out a reluctant sigh as his grip on you finally eased. You peered at him over your shoulder as he gave you an adorable pout.

"Fine, but hurry back so we can cuddle."

You flashed him a wide smile. That had been your plan from the beginning. You quickly hopped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. The floor was cold against your bare feet but you didn't have time to search for your slippers. It was imperative you did this as quick as possible. You muttered a few choice words as the chill nipped at your exposed skin and tried to sap away any warmth that lingered.

When you finished up in the bathroom, you were quick to run back to your room and straight into Yugo's arms. You dove under the covers, wrapping yourself in the combined warmth of your blanket and Yugo's body heat. He snuggled close as he pressed his hands against your cheeks and gasped in surprise. 

"Babe! You're cold. Come here!"

He tackled you with a bear hug, causing you to squeal as he wrapped his arms around you and pinned you to the mattress. He held onto you with a tight grip, enveloping your body with his to stave off the chill. You hummed with content as you nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck.

"You're so warm" you cooed. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, carding your fingers through his soft blue tresses. Yugo chuckled softly as he bumped his forehead against yours, a wide grin plastered across his lips. 

"Don't worry, I'll have you warmed up in no time."

"Ah, my hero~" you sang.

You leaned up and pecked his lips. Yugo's grin became wider, his cheeks dusting a faint shade of pink as he snuggled into you. He brushed a few strands of hair out of your face before planting his lips on your cheek, causing you to giggle when his hair gently tickled your skin.

You didn't plan to leave bed again anytime soon. 


End file.
